The present invention has for its object a diving mask of the binocular or the single glass pane type, and provided with a nose portion, in which the glass pane or the eyeglasses are enclosed in an eyeglass mounting frame made in one piece, the rubber face piece of the diving mask being clamped between the outer rim of the said eyeglass mounting frame and the inner rim of an outer frame made in two pieces which can be connected together by means of coupling members, means being provided on the said outer frame and on the eyeglass mounting frame for connecting said frames together in correspondence of the mask median axis.